memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Federation starships (24th century)
The following is a list of unnamed Federation starships in service during the 24th century. By assignment Bergan's mother's ship This starship was scheduled for a rendezvous with the at Wolf 359. The ship received a warning from Starfleet about the Borg attacking the sector; however, the message was received too late for the ship to turn around. During the Battle of Wolf 359, the ship was severly damaged, with individuals escaping in escape pods. At least one of these individuals, the mother of Melbourne officer Gregory Bergan was assimilated by the Borg. ( ) }} Chakotay's first assignment This starship was the first assignment of Chakotay's out of the Academy. During his tenure aboard, the ship was assigned to make first contact with the Tarkannans. Chakotay envied the role so much that he pestered the Captain into letting him be part of the diplomatic team. ( ) |According to the script, in an ultimately unused line, this vessel was identified as the Providence.}} Diego's starship This starship was commanded by Diego in 2374. In that year, the ship participated in Operation Return. ( ) Kim's deep space assignment In an alternate timeline, this 'deep space vessel' was assigned to exploration in the region of space directed toward the Delta Quadrant. Following Chakotay and Harry Kim's successfully returned to Earth in 2375, aboard the '' , and at the cost of the loss of , Kim experienced incredible survivor guilt. He signed onto this, the first deep space vessel he could find, in order to locate Voyager. According to Kim, "We tried to calculate where ''Voyager might have fallen out of the slipstream." They searched for four years, and according to Kim, "''We were close, I could feel it!", but Starfleet Command had other ideas, and called off the search in 2381, citing a "low probability of success," forcing Kim to ultimately resign Starfleet and pursue his own search.'' ( ) }} Hayes' starship Admiral commanded a starship sometime before the Battle of Sector 001 in 2373. During the battle, this ship commanded the Federation fleet until its destruction. ( ) }} Picard's starship This starship was commanded by Jean-Luc Picard in the 2360s. His ship responded to a distress call from colonists in the Carnelian minefield. ( ) }} Ross' flagship This starship was the flagship commanded by Admiral Ross as he led the Federation part of the allied fleet in the Battle of Cardassia from this ship. ( ) .}} Sisko's transport This starship took Benjamin Sisko and his son Jake to Deep Space 9 in 2369 while commanded by a captain. The starship featured a holodeck and an observation window where the pair viewed Deep Space 9 for the first time. ( ) would have established that the ship which Benjamin and Jake Sisko arrive at DS9 was an vessel, which both he and Dax hardly felt fit the prophetical description of "a ship with gossamer wings".}} Troi's transport vessel This small transport vessel was used to ferry Ambassador Lwaxana Troi to the in 2365. }} Yar's early assignment This starship was Natasha Yar's assignment before her transfer to the in 2364. The ship responded to a distress call from colonists in the Carnelian minefield. The ship's captain owed a favor to Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) }} By mission Angel I visit This vessel visited the planet Angel I in 2302. ( ) }} Battle of Sector 001 combatant ]] This ship fought against the Borg in the Battle of Sector 001 in 2373. ( ) Epsilon IX starships According to Keith Rocha's personal logs, at least half a dozen starships were in the vicinity of Epsilon IX station. He speculated that it might be due to some big science project. ( ) }} Klavdia III charter mission In 2349, this ship took Salia and Anya, following the death of Salia's parents, from their homeworld of Daled IV to Klavdia III so that Salia could be raised in a neutral environment. It was the mission of the to return the two back to Daled IV, from Klavdia III, in 2365. ( ) }} Qualor II starships These two starships were among the collection at the Qualor II Surplus Depot D15 in 2367. ( ) dating back to .}} Sector 2158 starships In 2370, these two starships were sent to the planets Yadalla Prime and Draken IV in Sector 2158, with the stated intention of intercepting a mercenary vessel before it could attack those planets. ( ) }} Starbase 74 ships These two starships were docked, along with the , at Starbase 74 when the Bynars commandeered the . ( ) }} Tau Cygna V evacuation ship The evacuation ship was a colony transport ship equipped with dedicated personnel shuttles. It was sent by Starfleet to Tau Cygna V, where it would assist in the evacuation of the Human colony from that planet in 2366. ( ) }} Torona IV diplomatic mission This starship visited Torona IV in 2344 with a mission of opening diplomatic talks with the Jarada. The ship's captain failed in his pronunciation of the greeting thus ending diplomatic talks between the Jarada and the Federation for twenty years. The record tapes of this encounter were viewed by the crew in 2364 as they prepared for their attempt in opening diplomatic relations with the Jarada. ( ) }} By type Betazed transport This transport had a scheduled run from Deep Space 9 to Betazed in 2372. Odo considered checking when the next transport left DS9 for Betazed, when offering to help Lwaxana Troi find a quiet place to have her baby. Following this suggestion, Troi felt that she "couldn't possibly go there. That's the first place Jeyal will look for me. I know him. He won't give up. Not until he finds me and gets his son back." Later, when she was released from her obligation to Jeyal, Troi informed Odo that she had "wonderful news", specifically that "there's a transport for Betazed leaving this afternoon. I'm going home." ( ) }} Deep space vessels In 2377, two deep space vessels were redirected toward the position of . A rendezvous of the three ships was expected sometime in 2382 or 2383. Admiral mentioned these ships in a message sent to the Voyager. ( ) }} Science vessels In 2369, Starfleet dispatched two science vessels to study a newly-discovered Dyson sphere. ( ) }} Starfleet Medical courier A Starfleet Medical courier was to rendezvous with the at Star Station India in 2365. Starfleet Command viewed this mission as very important. ( ) }} Starfleet transport In early 2375, a Starfleet transport carrying mainly Vulcan wounded requested permission to dock at a Romulan hospital on Derna, but was turned away. ( ) }} Supply ship In 2367, Paul Hickman's stolen Type 7 shuttlecraft, on a course toward Tarchannen III, was spotted by a supply ship roughly 24 hours before stardate 44664.5. ( ) }} Survey ship In 2369, this survey ship and a Vulcan science vessel were the only two ships that had departed Deep Space 9 on the day that was murdered. ( ) }} Vulcan transport This transport had a scheduled run from to Deep Space 9 in 2371. On this particular trip, it was supposed to be carrying medical supplies on behalf of Doctor Julian Bashir, but became delayed. This delay forced Bashir the possibility of himself being behind schedule for the colonization effort he was due to take part in, using said supplies. ( ) }} de:Weitere Schiffsklassen ja:名称不明連邦宇宙艦 Federation starships, 24th Category:Federation starship classes